All About STYLE
by Chellie093
Summary: Kyle has a secret, he is in love with Stan. Stan felt the same way after a conversation with a friend. They fall in love, but will they expect bad things along the way? Includes OC's. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Conversation

All About STYLE part 1

School had JUST finished. Kyle was sitting on the school steps on his own, watching everybody coming out of the building, he was waiting for his mum to come by. Apparently she was going to be late. So she asked him to wait there for 10 minuits. So to keep him busy he started to do his homework. Until he saw Madie coming out.  
"Hey Kyle, why are you all on your own?" Said Madie, sitting next to him.  
"Oh nothing" Kyle Sighed "Just waiting for my mom."  
Madie noticed something in the corner of her eye, Kyle was drawing something that looked like Stan.  
"Hey why are you drawing that?" Madie THEN saw Kyle was drawing hearts around him. Did this mean something? Kyle turned his book the other way round.  
"W-what? i didn't do anything." Kyle started blushing.  
Madie knew this meant something, she turned fully towards him.  
"Ok Kyle, you have been acting like this all week, what is going on?" Madie asked him.

Kyle has been having feelings for Stan for nearly a month now. He loves everything about him, the way he talks, things he says, and throwing up when he's in love, which was cute. Kyle felt like he wasn't ready, he can't tell anybody about this YET. But he cannot say nothing about it to Madie. He had to talk.

"Ok, listen Madie, what i am going to tell you, you CANNOT tell anybody else ok?" Kyle told her. Madie wanted to hear big news.  
"Ok, im ready for you to tell me." Madie said to Kyle.

"Right, I have been having these feelings for Stan. He is amazing, smart, cute...and."  
Kyle couldn't say anymore. He had been keeping this secret for ages.  
"And what?" Madie asked him. She REALLY wanted to know. "Say it Kyle!"  
"AND I GODDAMN LOVE HIM!" Kyle screamed out. Then covered his mouth in 1 second.

Madie was suprised to hear this, but was happy for him. She wanted to tell it to everyone she knew, but she knew that that wasn't allowed to happen.

"Well that is GREAT news! Im so happy for you." Madie put an arm around Kyle's shoulder. But was refused.  
"No, its NOT great news! What am I gonna tell Stan? He'll freak out if he hears about this, especially his girlfriend ugh!" Kyle said as he pushed Madie's arm away.

This was KILLING Madie, she wanted to tell it to her friends as well as Stan. Then she saw one of her best buddies come along. It was Rachel.  
"Hi Rach." Madie stood up.  
"Hey Madie." Rachel replied, then gave her a hug. But was stopped when she saw Kyle sat down sad. "Whats up with you Kyle?"  
"Oh he just has a crush on someone and its very hard for him." Madie told her. But was screwed when Kyle looked at her with a frown.  
"Aww thats nice to have a crush on someone." Rachel hugged Kyle. "Who is it? Maybe I can help."  
"Nah, you don't wanna know Rach." Kyle told her, hugging his legs close to his body.

Kyle didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, especially the girls. He tells Rachel, Madie, Kohana, Kat and Lilly all his secrets. They were all his friends who are girls. He felt quite guilty.  
"Ok, Rachel, i told Madie this and now im telling you..." Kyle told her.  
"Right, who is it?" Rachel asked Kyle, who was shaking right now.

"I dont have a crush on a girl, its a boy, which makes me gay." Kyle told her.  
"Wow you do!" Rachel said. "That is so sweet! who is it then?"

Kyle paused for a bit before he responded.

"Its...Stan." Kyle just said this quietly. And looked down. But looked back up when Rachel and Madie put their arms around his shoulders.  
"Thats really nice that you have a crush on your best friend." Madie complimented, "nothing to be ashamed of."  
"Look im not ashamed, I just dont know how Stan is going to react." Said Kyle. "Plus, its not a crush, im actually IN LOVE with the guy." Kyle said, now sitting up.

Rachel and Madie DID make a promise they wouldn't tell anybody. But they wanted to know more.  
"How long have you been feeling this way hun?" Madie said to him.  
"Yeah i wanna know too." said Rachel. Who scuddled up closer to him.

Kyle didn't want to tell this story, but something inside him MADE the story burst out.  
"Ok, i have been having this secret for like a month now, and it all started when i saw Stan giving flowers to his bitch girlfriend Wendy. I walked straight past them both and went inside the classroom. I sat down and waited for class to start, because i had nothing else left to do. But when Stan came in i saw he was sad, i wondered why so i went over. I asked him what was wrong and all he said to me was...he got dumped. I even wondered why Wendy wasn't smiling when those lillies were passed to her. Anyway, my heart was pounding like mad and my hands were shaking, then he said he wont miss her at all, but i doubted that. And gave him a hug. I saw him go into his pockets, and pull something out. He said he was gonna give this to Wendy, but he gave it to me and said you might as well have this, and..."

Kyle finished with a cliffhanger on his story, because he was looking up from where he was sitting. Rachel and Madie wondered what was it? but were put off from what Kyle saw..

It was Stan, he heard it all.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

All about STYLE part 2

"Stan I can explain!" Kyle shot up in panic, worried if their friendship was over. Whilst Rachel and Madie sat quietly, not wanting to get involved.  
"Listen, i think we should talk Kyle." Stan said to him, he wanted to know everything.  
Kyle looked at the floor and walked with Stan to the park, Leaving Rachel and Madie on the school steps.  
They sat down near a tree and didn't speak for a bit. During the silence, Kyle looked at Stan from time to time, how could he talk to him about this? Their friendship has lasted for this long, they had some ups and downs, friends joining them, but it was those two all the time.  
"Come on you have to speak." Stan said, turning fully towards Kyle, waiting for a response. Kyle didn't want to talk, but he had to.  
"Ok, Stan." He faced Stan and looked him in the eyes. "I think im falling in love with you, and just so you know, i don't expect you to feel the same way about me, i just hope our friendship won't be over." As he said this, he was holding Stan's hands all the time.  
"Kyle, as flattered as i am." Stan said to him, but he looked straight as the floor. "No don't look at the floor Kyle, look at me." He then lifted Kyle's face to look at him. But Kyle had tears in his eyes, he never saw Stan like this before.  
"I don't know if i can put up with this, plus im with Wendy, and she's my girlfriend Kyle. I can't end the relationship with her, she's amazing to me."  
Those words just made Kyle cry even more, his face went pink and eyes red from crying. He crossed his arms over and buried his face in them, hugging his legs to his body. Feeling depressed. He felt Stan's arm go around his shoulder, then hugged towards his body.  
"Don't cry about it Kyle, our friendship isn't over."  
"I know, I'm sorry if i hurt you, i just wanted to let you know." Kyle then let go of Stan's body. "You seem like the perfect person to share secrets with, and if i wanted to tell you something, i would just go ahead and tell you, and you be very nice about it. I don't know how you do it Stan, you just got a gift i guess, that no-one else has. Thats why I am best friends with you, thats why i tell you everything, but most importantly, that is why i'm in love with you."  
Stan's heart skipped a beat, he never heard Kyle talk like that to him, it was like talking about his love to him in words.  
"Thats how you feel is it?" Stan asked.  
"Yes." Kyle replied. "I don't believe in keeping things bottled up."  
With that, Kyle got to his feet and walked away from Stan, leaving him sat by the tree alone.  
Stan realized, Wendy had never spoke like that to him, she didn't express HER feelings for him, and...she hasn't said 'I love you' to him. Which made him more sad. Until Kat walked up to him.  
"Stan? What's up?" Kat asked, sitting next to him.  
"Oh i had a little...thing with Kyle today." Stan said sitting up.  
"Let me guess, he told you he loves you?" Kat said. Stan's eyes widned.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"He's told nearly everyone of his friends, apart from Cartman and Wendy of course." Kat giggled.  
"But, why has he told everybody? Don't you think they would have told ME by now?"  
"No, Kyle said to them not to tell you, or even discuss your relationships with anybody." Kat replied  
"So, he REALLY likes me?" Stan asked, putting a hand on his heart.  
"Of course, he only wants you Stan. Nobody else. He told me that you are the most important person in his life, and that he wished he could take you home and see you everyday, to kiss and hug you. That you are his heartbeat, the friend from his ship, the love of his life. honestly he has told me many metaphors on how much he loves you." Kat told him.  
These descriptions only made Stan love Kyle more, he never realized how much he loved him. He thought it was only a crush or something, but this is actual love! this feeling can be full of doubt, pain and unceartainty. But, Kyle has found a man he loves SO much, it hurts.  
"I never knew about this." Stan said. My feelings for Kyle have rose.  
"They should be, what are you gonna do Stan?" Kat said to Stan.  
"What am I gonna do? Im gonna go and find it thats what!"  
Saying that, Stan got up to his feet and ran off out the park to find Kyle. How could he have sat there and watch the new love of his life walk away? He felt like the most stupidest boy in South Park.  
"Go Stan Go!" Kat cheered.

Stan looked everywhere for Kyle. In his house, behind buildings, around the movies, everywhere.  
"Shit! I've lost him" Stan panicked. "Where else could he be apart from his home?!"  
He saw Kenny walk from round the corner, and rushed towards him.  
"Kenny! have you seen Kyle?!" Stan yelled, shaking Kenny.  
"Whoa dude! no! why?" Kenny asked.  
"Dam it! What am I gonna do now?" Stan rubbed his hands on his face in dissopointment. He couldn't believe what was going on.  
"Why what happened dude?" Kenny asked again.  
"Never mind that! I gotta find him, ill see ya later." Stan sprinted off.

After another look around the town, Stan had no luck, he was tired, sad and sick from worries. He sat down on his doorstep and cried his eyes out.  
"Oh Kyle, what have I done to you?" he sobbed "I really loved you too! Now i haven't got the chance to tell you." Stan cried more.  
Then he heard a voice say "really?"  
He looked to his left, no-one. He looked to his right. There was Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3: Loved

It was night time until Stan broke the silence between the pair of them.

"Oook where so i start?" Stan asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well Stan listen im really sorry for the way i reacted, i never meant to run off like

that." Kyle twiddled his thumbs.

"Hey its ok, but where did you go?"

"Down by starks pond by a tree."

"Dammit why didn't I think to look there?!" Stan shouted, slapping his head forcefully.

Kyle giggled at this and walked closer to Stan.

"So...you said you love me?" Kyle's eyes were twinkling in the moonlight.

"Well, yeah. Ever since Kat talked to me I did some thinking, US thinking, and felt

all...regretful."

"...What about Wendy? You said she is amazing to you."

"Like Wendy would ever speak to me as beautiful as you do. My tummy was full of

butterflies and my cheeks were burning. So...can you give me a chance?"

Kyle blinked "A chance for what?"

"This."

Without a word, Stan made a bold step forward and touched Kyle's lips with his own. It

felt weird kissing another person of the same sex, but it felt right. Kyle gratefully

kissed back and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. He licked Stan's lips between kisses and stuck his tongue inside Stan's mouth.

When the kiss broke, both boys cheeks were pink and their hands were shaking.

".." Stan said.

Kyle looked straight into Stan's eyes, worrying if he did something wrong. "What? didn't

it feel right?"

Stan giggled. "No, it was amazing. I've wanted to do that to you for a while."

That sentence made Kyle love him more, he leant his head on Stan's shoulder and lazily

shut his eyes.

"I love you Stan."

"I love you too Kyle."

Stan hugged kyle and swayed gently in the street. Likewise, he didn't care of anyone seeing them like that. It did look Gay, but in a beautiful way. (Well it is beautiful anyway.)

Without noticing; Kat, Rachel and Madie were talking away then their conversation was

interuppted until they saw Stan and Kyle hugging.

"You think they are together?" Madie asked.

Just as soon as she said that, Stan tilted Kyle's head up for another kiss.

"I take it as a yes." Kat said.

"Aww dont they look adorable together?" Rachel asked.

"Thats a deffo that is." Kat replied.

"Come on, lets leave them alone. I don't think they want us troubling them." Madie then

lead herself and her friends away from the place from they were watching.

Stan and Kyle's lips broke apart from each other again. Then Stan let go of Kyle.

"You got anything to do?" Kyle asked.

"...Well i gotta end my relationship with Wendy now." Stan said rubbing his right arm.

"You need any support? Im here for you."

"Well I kinda want to keep it a secret that it is you. Ill just tell her that i dont think

our relationship is working. I won't tell her im in love with anybody yet."

"Good plan." Kyle joked.

"So ill see you in school tommorow baby." Stan said, stroking Kyle's cheek. Which made

Kyle blush.

"You too." Kyle said dreamily to his now new boyfriend.

Kyle and Stan quickly kissed again and walked towards their houses.

..0.0

Kyle woke up, got ready and walked out his house. Within a few minuits he was at the bus

stop. He kept thinking of how he can tell his parents he is in a gay relationship.

"Wow, Gay AND jewish? Man i can't wait for the insults from Cartman today." Kyle mumbled

to himself. He kept blabbering the words 'fat fuck' and 'asshole' in his mind until Stan came and wrapped his arms around his neck from the back.

"Hey cutie." Stan said. Still holding Kyle.

Kyle turned around and hugged Stan properly from the front. "Hello you." He replied.

The stopped immediatly until Kenny came by.

"Hey dudes." He said casually.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle said.

"What were you up to last night?" Kenny asked, not making eye contact with any of the

boys.

"NOTHING!" Both Stan and Kyle yelled.

"Whoa! just asking guys!" Kenny stared at them with his hands up and wide eyed, but put

his arms down when Wendy came walking towards Stan.

"Oh shit." Stan mumbled. He looked at Kyle, he had his hands in his pockets and looking

straight ahead.

"Hi Stan." Wendy said, and hugged him, but was pushed away in a few seconds.

"Wendy what are you doing here? You usually dont get the bus."

"Well why do you THINK i cam here huh?" Wendy asked cunningly.

"Because you have something to tell me?" Stan said stupidly.

Wendy tutted. "Jesus, is it too much to ask for me to hang about with my boyfriend of a

morning?!" Little did she know he was now her EX boyfriend.

"Uhh..." That was all Stan managed to get out of his mouth.

"Well?" Wendy asked quite strict.

"Umm, well im glad you showed up actually, cause there is something i want to tell you."

Wendy's face brightned up. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. I don't want to be together anymore."

The smile on Wendy's face suddenly vanished. She curled her fists tightly and her eyebrows

made the usual V shape.

"WHAT?!" Wendy shouted, which caused Kyle and Kenny to jump. Kyle of course was happy to hear that.

"Jesus do i have to spell it out for you?!" Stan said. "I D O N T L I K E Y O U A N Y MO R E." Stan said stretching his mouth between every letter, if thats what the bitch needed to get in her head.

"WELL FUCK YOU STAN! I'LL START A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Wendy yelled, hoping to see Stan crushed. But no look of sadness was on Stan's face.

"Fine." Was all he said.

Wendy was too pissed off to say anything else. So she stormed off in a mood.

It was silent for a while. Until Kyle broke the silence.

"Well thats er...fair enough i suppose."

"Like you say Kyle, I dont believe keeping feelings bottled up either." Stan said with a

wink.

"Romantic bastard." Kyle said laughing, playfully punching Stan in the arm.

Kenny looked at Kyle awkwardly. "What was that?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing, just joking. Hehehe." Kyle laughed nervously at the end of his sentence.

The bus turned up and the boys got on. Stan and Kyle got on the back seats as usual. And

Kenny sat infront of them. They had a laugh when they found out Cartman missed the bus.

.

When they arrived at school, Kenny, Kyle and Stan walked in the building and walked to

their lockers. A few minuits later they saw Cartman run behind them panting."Whats wrong Cartman?" Stan snickered."Nothing." Cartman replied quickly, still panting.

"You missed the bus fatass." Kyle giggled. When Kenny joined in laughing.

"Oh right thats it! RUB IT IN KAHL! STUPID JEW!"

When they got in class. Mr Garrison was going on about his stupid date and Stan was

getting bored. So he wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Kyle. Kyle opened the note

and read it under his desk.

you bored?

-S

Kyle wrote back and passed it behind him.

Yeah. 3

-K

Aww cute heart!

-S

Thank you! Ill give you loads more baby.

3 3 3 3 3

- K

Stop it's teasing me hehehe. x

-S

You know you want my kisses Stanny. xxx

-K

Stop! Your turning me on! 3

-S

What ya gonna do about it?

-K

You'll see baby.

-S

They kept writing to each other until they finally got caught.

"What is that you have Kyle? Would you like to share it with the class?" Mr Garrison said annoyed.

"No thank you." Kyle put the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Well keep it to yourself please." Mr garrison then walked up to the board. Writing down

X's, Y's, triangles and shit. They had to be good and do their stupid studying. It wasn't

long until Stan got his note back of Kyle. It had a little sketch of his face and Stan;s face touching lips. He giggles at Kyle's art. Then he got a tap on the back from Kevin. He

gave Stan a piece of paper. He opened it and it had a sketch of him with knives in his

chest, and a W at the bottom.

"What the fuck?" Stan whispered to himself.

He looked around the room and caught eye contact with Wendy. Who was mouthing the words 'i hate you' to him. He ignored it and went back to his work.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendships & Relationships

All about STYLE - chapter 4. Kyle's POV

Me and stan have been together for quite a while now, and everything is going so well. I love him so much! Whenever im either with my family or busy doing homework, he always interrupts me by sending me texts or calling me on his mobile. Which i don't have a problem with.

It was another shitty day at South park today, it was raining and we had a 1000 word essay for Mr Garrison due today. The only thing that could lighten me up was Stan. So I waited at the bus stop as usual, but i had no umbrella or hood on my jacket. My hat kinda helped, but it still got drenched in the rain.

I was about to walk and shelter under a close tree until i felt an arm around my torso and a blue coloured umbrella above my head. Im not stupid, i could tell this was stan.

"You have a neck for looking out for me a lot dontcha?" I said blushing.

"It's my job, why? Don't you like it?" Stan asked nonchanantly.

I giggled. "You know i do."

We were about to kiss again, before i saw a fat figure walking towards us, soaking from the wet weather. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fuck you Kahl"

I carried on chuckling.

"Shut UP KAHL!"

"Well at least you didn't miss the bus today fatty." Stan giggled.

I was nearly gonna roll on the floor laughing, until Stan saw Kenny.

"Hey whatsup dude?" Stan asked. I found the strengh to stop laughing finally.

"Fine, crap day today huh?" Kenny said, pulling his hood further over his hair.

"Yeah."

"...Kyle?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you holding Stan's hand?"

I looked down at our hands and froze, our fingers were connected with each others and Stan was obviously stroking my palm, but stopped at Kenny's question.

"Umm...I..uh..."

"Well We have to, it's too small under this umbrella, we have to snuggle. And THAT didnt make it sound more gay did it?"

Kenny raised a blonde eyebrow "...whatever dude. You guys have been acting really weird lately."

"Ken, it's OBVIOUS they're fags!"

-oh right you are Cartman- Was what i thought in my head, but what came out my mouth was the usual "Fuck you Cartman!"

Before we could argue the bus pulled up, I shot one glare at Cartman before we all got on and sat in our usual seats. I just wanted some time with Stan for another day. Thats why i love weekends.

Im glad we had these seats at the back, Kenny was busy talking to butters and Cartman was staring out the window, as were the rest of the guys on the bus. So me and Stan got to make out a couple of times without anyone seeing.

We arrived in school, and got to our first class. We handed in that stupid essay. Funny enough, me and Stan were the only ones to do it out of our friendship of four. Kenny and Cartman then got detention at lunchtimes for a week. I thought thats good. At least this way, there is no-one to bother us. But classes seemed to drag on for ages! I got so bored i nearly fell asleep three times. One for every hour.

Every now and then, Stan would either wink or blow kisses at me every few minuites. I totally took the emotion, and shot him one right back. Mr Garrison caught us a few times, but we said we were only kidding, and he took that lie like FOUR TIMES! Man we could get away with jerking each other off in this guys class!

Anyway, lunch finally arrived. After we ate we went behind the school building were nobody EVER goes and cuddled, kissed and said 'i love you' to each other like a MILLION times. But i like it that way.

"This is want i want ALL the time" I said, resting my head on Stan's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Me too Kyle, I love spending time with you." Stan said. He put his hand up my hat and fiddled with my hair. "I love this thing." Stan chuckled.

Stan knew i hated my hair, but i was too happy and loved to be pissed off with my jewfro right now. He could play with it as much as he wants. But i have something better in mind for him to play with when we are older.

"Say Stan?"

"Hm?"

"Have you came out to your parents yet?"

"What? NO!" Stan said wide eyed. "I'd hate to see their reactions!"

"Oh please!" I said sitting up. "They can't be as bad as MY mom and dad's reactions."

"Don't worry about it Kye. If your EVER gonna come out to your parents, ill be there to support you."

"Ditto." Was all i said, and kissed him again.

Before we could spend more time together the bell rang for class. I hate it when your having fun and then all of a sudden lunch is over! People started to come from around the school and walking past where me and Stan were. Stan just whistled nonchanantly. I decided to tag along and seem normal. Which i think i am...?

Anyway...We met up with Cartman and Kenny when school was over. We asked about their detention and they said they had to sit there all lunch listening to Mr Garrison talk about his past life. Cartman said he hates it when he talks about gay stuff. Well, your gonna HATE us dude.

I was in the street afterwards. I let Stan go back home when we passed his house. I know i seem kinda sloppy but thats who I am, and i dont want anybody judging me for it.

I was nearly about to go onto my house when I saw a VERY pissed off, red faced, black haired girl walk across me. Yeah, you guessed it, it was Wendy.

God! She was the last person i needed to see right now, but because of my caring personality, i decided to start a conversation.

"Still mad Wendy?" I said.

"Hmm, do i LOOK ANGRY?" She yelled at me.

"DUDE! I was just asking!"

"Yeah yeah i know, sorry Kyle. I shouldnt take out my anger on you." She slowly started to calm down.

"Its ok, i know you've been through enough."

Wendy looked at her shoes but didnt leave yet. I guess she still wants to chat.

"I...it just seems weird being alone. I dont have anyone to put there hands around me anymore, to kiss me goodnight. To tell me they love me."

She exaggerated those last words, and i felt my heart go out to the girl. I plucked up the courage to walk across my front lawn and put my arm around her shoulders. She happily obliged and hugged my properly.

We stayed like that for a while, not letting go of each other. Why am I doing this? Im supposed to HATE her. But it felt nice to be her friend. Now i know how Stan felt when he hugged her. My thoughts were interrupted when she broke the hug.

"Thank you Kyle." She said. "Stan is lucky to have you as his best friend." No no Wendy...Boyfriend.

"Well, i can be your friend too. You could use somebody to look after you when you are sad." I offered, holding out my hand to her.

She stared at my hand for a while, then smiled happily and took it, shaking it in a manner that meant 'New friendship'

"Thats lovely! Thank you again." She said, she seemed MUCH happier, and i was glad that she was.

"You see?" I said. "Friendship is better than a relationship isnt it?"

"Definitly!" She replied. "I feel right better, you are a very sweet boy Kyle." She gave me a wave and left off home.

I was satisfied with my work on cheering her up. But my happy thoughts faded away when i thought about her crushed heart if she found out about me and Stan together. I hated lieing. ESPECIALLY to my friends.

I ignored the thoughts and went inside. I ate dinner with my family, played Xbox, did my homework and right now i was getting ready for bed. My thoughts never left my conversation with Wendy. I thought about it a lot. I don't know why i did. It's probably because i've never had a proper female friend before. It was good, but weird at the same time.

I had trouble getting to sleep that night because now my thoughts now went to another thing i said to Wendy.

"Friendship is better than a relationship"

These words echoed throught my mind. Were Stan and me better off as friends than we are now? What troubles are we going to face? How did i fall in love with him in the first place?

God im a fucked up kid.

END OF CHAP 4

GOD! Sorry its late guys, i know i havent got many views at the moment, but people on DeviantART wanted me to continue. Please visit. I have two accounts.

~ XxFlippy4lifexX

~ KylexStan

Thanks for reading :)

RachelMS93


End file.
